


Liquid Courage

by zebraljb



Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Merlin intervenes, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy is pining for Harry.  Harry is pining for Eggsy.  Merlin and Roxy are the best friends tossed into the drama.  Finally Merlin takes control and sets the idiots straight.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567597
Comments: 15
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voxangelus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/gifts).



> For the lovely voxangelus, who asked for drunken confessions. Happy New Year, my love. You are an amazing friend, excellent writer, and all around joy.

Eggsy focuses on Merlin’s face, watching the vein above his right eye flex and pulse. He refuses to look at Harry. He can’t bear to think about what Harry’s face is saying right now. Is Harry angry? Is he indifferent? Or worst of all…is he disappointed?

“Explain it to me one more time, Galahad,” Merlin says, his calm tone in complete contrast to the pulsing of that vein.

“I remembered his tablet at the last minute, saw it on his desk. Turned around and went back in to get it.”

“Even though ye and Lancelot were given strict orders to set the timers on the explosives and leave the premises.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“Even though there is more than likely nothing on that tablet that could be of possible use.”

“Y-yes, Merlin. Sir,” Eggsy adds on just in case.

Merlin sighs and leans back in his chair. “Even though ye barely made it out of the building in time…and also endangered Lancelot, since she waited for ye.”

“I didn’t know she’d be dumb enough to do that!” Eggsy insists. “I’d never endanger another agent!”

“But she DID wait, because Lancelot is an excellent agent.” Harry turns from where he’s been looking out the window and Eggsy finally glances at his face. He looks…disinterested. That’s almost worse than disappointed. As if he doesn’t care at all. And his words…they imply that Eggsy is NOT an excellent agent. Eggsy feels nauseous. “And excellent agents do not leave their partners behind.”

“Yes, sir, Arthur.” Eggsy hangs his head in shame. Harry IS disappointed in him. Of course he is. Eggsy is a walking disappointment to most of the people he wishes to impress. And Harry is at the top of that list for so many reasons. He closes his eyes for a moment and wills the nausea to dissipate. 

“Do ye have anything else to add, Galahad?” Merlin asks sternly.

“Just thought…thought maybe I could help more. That guy was selling kids, and I thought maybe that tablet could help you find them quicker. We didn’t know about it, so I figured…I thought…” Eggsy stops talking and takes a ragged breath, sitting up straight and finally meeting Harry’s gaze head-on. “I’m sorry I deviated from the mission plan, Merlin. I know you work hard to set it up, and I’m sorry. And I would never EVER intentionally put another agent in harm’s way, no matter who it is.”

“Very well. Dismissed,” Merlin says, clicking a few things on his computer. Harry simply turns back around to look out the window.

“Dismissed?” Eggsy blinks at him. The vein has stopped pulsing like a strobe light and is slowly fading back into Merlin’s skin. “That’s it?”

“Unless ye wish to say something else.” Merlin’s face is unreadable.

“N-no, Merlin.” Eggsy stands up and stares at Harry’s back. He drinks in the long legs, the tight arse, the trim waist. “I…thank you.” He all but runs from the office, practically colliding with Roxy in the hallway.

“How was it?” Her brown eyes are full of concern.

“Horrible,” Eggsy says mournfully. “Drinks on me tonight? Starting, like, now?”

“Let me get my purse.”

Harry slowly turns from the window and walks around Merlin’s desk. He drapes himself in the air with a sigh, removing his glasses and rubbing at his forehead. “I need a drink.”

“Ye know where the cabinet is.” Merlin doesn’t look up from his typing. “I’m very proud of ye, Harry. Ye acted like Arthur for once.”

“I ALWAYS act like Arthur,” Harry says with a glare. 

“Not when Eggsy’s involved, ye do not.” Merlin finishes what he’s doing and looks at him. “Ye realize he was wrong in what he did?”

“Of course I do!”

Merlin observes him for a moment. “Ye hurt him, Harry.”

“Me?” Harry gapes at him. “What did I do?”

“Ye were disappointed in him. Ye dinnae see his face. When ye made that remark about excellent agents…he looked crushed.”

“Well, it’s true,” Harry says defensively.

“Ye dinnae need to work so hard to hide it…ye are only hurting him.” 

“Hide what?”

Merlin snorts. “Ye know what. The torch ye carry for the boy is so bright it…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry says stubbornly. “I respect him as a man, as an agent. He’s a young agent, a young man, and of course he’s going to make mistakes. Add to that the fact that he put Lancelot in danger…”

“Ye were petrified. I saw YOUR face when it all went down. Ye turned white as a sheet, watching the feed.”

“I think you need an appointment with Medical,” Harry says, shaking his head. He won’t admit it. CAN’T admit it, not even to his dearest friend. He cannot ever let anyone know the depth of his feelings for Eggsy Unwin. He barely admits it to himself.

“What I NEED is a drink,” Merlin says with a yawn and a stretch. “I should be finished here in about an hour or two. Ye will buy the first round.”

“He said I wasn’t a good agent,” Eggsy says, twisting his glass back and forth.

“Arthur said THAT?” Roxy gasps.

“Yeah! Well, kinda? Maybe.” Eggsy huffs a sigh. He’s pleasantly pissed by this point, and his memory’s a bit…foggy. “He said something…something bad,” Eggsy slurs. Roxy gives him an amused smile and taps the side of her glasses. “Bruv, you are NOT recording this.”

“I most certainly am,” she says. “You always say you don’t act off when you’re drunk, and I want proof.”

“Whatever,” Eggsy says forlornly. “Don’t matter when Harry hates me.”

“Arthur does NOT hate you.”

“Don’t give a fuck if Arthur hates me. I’m talking about HARRY,” Eggsy points out. “Arthur can suck my dick.”

“Eggsy!” Roxy says, horrified.

“Oh, don’t go acting all lady of the manor with ME, Roxy Morton. Heard that mouth of you spout some utter filth before.” Eggsy winks at her.

“That bastard vomited all over me…it was disgusting.” Roxy shudders. “This is our BOSS you’re talking about.”

“I ain’t talking about Arthur! I’m talking about Harry. YOU brought up Arthur.” Eggsy jabs his finger in the direction of her shoulder and misses.

“You do realize Arthur and Harry are the same…never mind.” Roxy rolls her eyes. “Right now you probably DON’T realize it. What exactly did Arthur…Harry…say?”

“He said I was…I wasn’t…” Eggsy snags the memory and holds it still. “Wait a minute. He didn’t say it about me. He said it about YOU! This is all your fault.”

“MY fault?”

“Yes…I said…I said you were stupid cuz you waited, and he said…he said you waited cuz you’re an ‘excellent agent.’ Yeah. Excellent agent.” Eggsy does word quotes and studies his fingers for a moment, wiggling them up and down. “Look…bunny ears!” He word quotes again and giggles.

“So me being an excellent agent…”

“That means I’m a shit agent. That’s what he said.”

“He did not.”

“He did so. He said…okay, maybe not ‘shit agent’…” Eggsy makes word bunny ears and snickers. “But he meant it. Harry hates me, he thinks I’m a shit agent, and he ain’t never gonna love me.”

“Eggsy,” Roxy whispers. He looks at her and frowns.

“You look sad. Don’t be sad, Roxy. I love you.”

“I love you too, Eggsy, and that’s why I look sad. You…you said he’s never going to love you.”

“Nope. And I love him. Love him sooooo much, Rox.” Eggsy stares down into his pint. She stares at him. “I told you.”

“No, you’ve never said it. I know you have a bit of hero worship.”

“A bit? He deserves more than a bit. He’s fucking AMAZING, Roxy. He’s such a good agent, I mean, he’s sneaky, and he’s suave, and he’s smart, real smart. Like he can just figure shit out so fucking quick. And he knows all kinda stuff, like you do, like what fork to use and what wine to order and the names of like fucking horses. And he probably like went to school with Prince Charles or sommat, and is secretly like a duke or whatever.”

“I doubt he’s a duke, and Prince Charles is much older than Harry,” Roxy points out. “And speaking of age, Harry is so much older than you.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says dreamily, planting his chin on his palm. “Means he knows his shit. Knows how to make a bloke feel real good, I’m betting. He’s so handsome…those gorgeous eyes, the dimples when he smiles. Did you know his hair is curly? Piles all that styling stuff on it, but I seen it once…when he was in Medical. It curls along his neck and it’s so adorable. And he got those long legs, love to climb him like a tree.” Roxy clears her throat but he ignores her. “Those hands…fuck, I want them all over me. Slender fingers, all smooth and strong…they’d feel so good…”

“NO,” Roxy says, holding up a hand.

“Wonder if his dick size is proportionate to his height?” Eggsy finishes his pint. “I’ll get the next round.”

“If we’re starting to talk about Arthur’s penis size, I definitely need another drink,” Roxy says.

Eggsy weaves his way to the bar and gets another drink for each of them. He somehow manages to get them back still full and plops down in their booth. “Don’t matter how perfect he is, he ain’t never gonna want me,” Eggsy says with a sigh. His chin wobbles and he feels tears fill his eyes. “He’s Harry fucking Hart, Roxy, and I’m just some chav who got lucky. Know he likes blokes, Merlin let it slip once. Had so many dreams about him…naughty ones, of course, but other ones, too. Where he puts his arms around me and tells me I’m all he could ever want.” A tear slides down his cheek. “Ain’t no one ever wanted me. And I want him to want me more than I ever wanted anything.” Eggsy pauses. “Is that too many wants in a sentence?”

“No, I think it’s just the right amount,” Roxy says, reaching over to pat his hand.

“You’ve emptied the bottle!” Harry stares at the scotch mournfully.

“Nae, I did not. YOU emptied the bottle.” Merlin sets it aside and opens a new one. “But luckily I came prepared.”

“You are the best friend ever, Hamish.” Harry beams at him. “Such a good bloke.”

“Bloke?” Merlin’s eyebrows raise into his non-existent hair. “Christ, he’s rubbed off on ye, hasn’t he?”

“Who?” Harry asks innocently, although he knows full well. He picks up his glass and swirls the liquid back and forth. “Beautiful, isn’t it? A good scotch in a beautiful crystal glass…what a lovely combination.”

“Simply lovely,” Merlin says wryly. “I’m a good friend?”

“Of course.” Harry reaches over and pats his hand. “The goodest…best,” he corrects himself. “And my oldest friend. As in oldest. As in very old, and my friend.”

“I’m nae older than you and don’t ye forget it,” Merlin snaps. “Jesus, Harry, ye used to hold your liquor much better.”

“I am NOT drunk,” Harry informs him. He stands up and weaves back and forth to prove it. Or something. “Watch.” He undoes his tie and deftly reties it without looking at his reflection.

“Muscle memory,” Merlin snorts. “But we agree I am your friend.”

“Indeed.” Harry slowly leans forward and kisses the top of Merlin’s bald head. “My very good, lovely, brilliant friend.”

“So as your best friend, I may be honest.”

“Fire away,” Harry says, waving a hand in the air as he sits back down. He toasts Merlin with his glass and takes a sip.

“You have feelings for Eggsy Unwin.”

That sip comes dangerously close to spraying out into Merlin’s face. “I DO beg your pardon,” Harry says. “That was a very rude statement. A falsehood. A lie. An untruth.”

“Yes, Harry, I get the idea.” Merlin sighs. “Do you find him attractive?”

“I suppose, in a handsome and well put together sort of way. Some might find him attractive.” Harry thinks for a moment. “If one was interested in a rather short young man with eyes that change from ocean blue to jade green, and sweet pink lips. Oh, and if you like a man’s jaw to be cut like glass, and his biceps to be firm in his shirt. And I suppose if your head is turned by an arse you could bounce a coin off of, and thighs that are strong and tight…that kind of person might find him attractive.” Harry drains half his glass and looks at Merlin, who is staring at him open-mouthed. “What?”

“Nothing,” Merlin says, gulping at his own glass and refilling it. “Do ye think he’s good-hearted?”

“That boy has the largest and warmest heart you will find anywhere on the planet,” Harry says, slamming his glass down. “He has a generous soul, and he genuinely cares about the people we work to save. He would die for his family…friends as well. He bakes for you, and asks after you when you’ve been injured. He sits by your bedside when you’re unconscious, and he helps you with your physical therapy when you’re on the mend.” Merlin clears his throat. “I mean, that’s what he might do for you.”

“Of course. But ye hinted today that he doesn’t know how to do his job.”

“Hamish McNair, bite your tongue!” Harry hisses. “Galahad is a perfect addition to the Table. He is smart and brave and energetic, and he truly wants to do well.”

“Hmmm. Ye have put him on quite a pedestal.”

“I didn’t put him there,” Harry says sadly. He swirls his drink again. “He’s just…there. Above me. Unattainable.”

“Better than the great Harry Hart?”

“I’m not great, Merlin. I mean, I am…but not in comparison to Eggsy. He is beautiful, young, energetic. Full of life, deserving of the world. And what have I to give him? An old broken man who would simply worship the ground he walks on. A weary knight who would be happy to do everything he could to make Eggsy’s world a better place.”

“You’re cut off.” Merlin takes his glass away. “You’re disgusting when you start waxing poetic.”

Roxy slowly ambles through the hallway of Kingsman, her mind nowhere near her body and her eyes unfocused on the ground before her. Therefore she doesn’t see the shoes, the legs, the jumper, or the man in front of her until she’s run right into him. “Oh, I DO beg your pardon!”

“Lancelot, my apologies,” Merlin says. He steadies them both with gentle hands on her shoulders. “Are ye all right?”

“The fault was ALL mine, sir. I was a million miles away,” she says, smiling shyly. 

“Is there a problem I might be able to help with?”

Roxy bites her lip for just a moment. This IS Merlin, after all. “I just…my best friend is a bit…in love,” she says finally. “And he won’t admit it to the person, and he is literally pining. As in romance novel rolling around with hearts in his eyes pining.”

“That sounds very familiar,” Merlin says with a grimace. “My best friend is behaving quite similarly. It would be annoying if he wasn’t actually so down about it.”

“Exactly!” Roxy actually bounces a bit, happy to find someone who understands. The only person she would complain about it to is Eggsy, and obviously THAT’S not happening. 

“Has Eggsy met someone, then?” Merlin asks. He makes an odd face as he asks but Roxy decides to ignore it.

“Not met someone…this is someone he’s known for quite a while now. He’s afraid to say anything, because he thinks Harry is ever so far out of his league…” Roxy immediately slams her mouth shut. Damn.

“Harry?” Merlin gasps. “Are ye saying…”

“Please don’t tell Harry, Merlin. Eggsy will be mortified. He’s just so over the moon about Harry, and he…when we went out the other night he poured his heart out to me, and he was just so crushed. He was very drunk, so I recorded it to make fun of him later. When he saw it he was even more upset, and I didn’t have the heart to say anything.”

“Ye recorded it, ye say?” Merlin asks.

“Yes,” Roxy says. “I’m sorry if that was a misuse of Kingsman equipment, sir.”

“Not at all, Lancelot. Rest assured, I will not do anything about this that could possibly embarrass young Galahad.”

“Thank you,” Roxy says, relieved.

“Have a nice day, Lancelot.” Merlin steps around her and continues down the hall.

“You as well,” Roxy says, staring at his back.

“Afternoon, Merlin,” Eggsy says as he enters after Merlin calls him in. “Oh, good afternoon, Arthur, sir,” he adds politely as he catches sight of Harry making tea.

“Hello, Galahad.” Harry gives Merlin an inquisitive look, which makes Eggsy a bit nervous. Did Harry not know he was coming? Did Harry not want him there?

“Please have a seat, Eggsy,” Merlin says. He pushes a button and Eggsy hears the door lock. He slowly sits down, giving Harry a look of utter confusion as Harry hands him a cup. Harry gives a very elegant shrug before taking the seat next to him. “Something has come to my attention that I feel ye should both know about.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says nervously.

“I wish to make one thing very clear before I start.” Merlin folds his hands on the desk and gives them each a very serious look. “Harry, ye are my oldest and dearest friend. Eggsy, I consider ye a good friend as well, and I respect ye very much. In no way is this meant to offend, embarrass, or hurt ye.”

“Well, now I am concerned,” Harry says. “You are never this nice to me.”

Merlin rolls his eyes and brings a screen down from the wall. “Do be quiet, Harry, and just watch.”

Eggsy’s eyes widen as he sees his own face on the large screen. He slowly sinks into his chair as he hears himself speak. ““Nope. And I love him. Love him sooooo much, Rox. I told you.”

“No, you’ve never said it. I know you have a bit of hero worship.” Roxy looks back at him with surprise.

“A bit? He deserves more than a bit. He’s fucking AMAZING, Roxy. He’s such a good agent, I mean, he’s sneaky, and he’s suave, and he’s smart, real smart. Like he can just figure shit out so fucking quick. And he knows all kinda stuff, like you do, like what fork to use and what wine to order and the names of like fucking horses. And he probably like went to school with Prince Charles or sommat, and is secretly like a duke or whatever.”

Harry gives Eggsy a sharp look. “Eggsy, who…”

“Just wait, Harry.” Merlin taps a few things and the video speeds along.

“Don’t matter how perfect he is, he ain’t never gonna want me,” Eggsy says. “He’s Harry fucking Hart, Roxy, and I’m just some chav who got lucky. Know he likes blokes, Merlin let it slip once. Had so many dreams about him…naughty ones, of course, but other ones, too. Where he puts his arms around me and tells me I’m all he could ever want. Ain’t no one ever wanted me. And I want him to want me more than I ever wanted anything.” 

“Fuck me.” Eggsy buries his face in his hands, unable to look at Harry.

“Dinnae be embarrassed, lad, please,” Merlin says. His tone is kind and Eggsy peeks through his fingers. Merlin’s smiling at him. “Just keep watching.”

Eggsy glances over at the screen, where Harry’s handsome face has now appeared. “I suppose, in a handsome and well put together sort of way. Some might find him attractive. If one was interested in a rather short young man with eyes that change from ocean blue to jade green, and sweet pink lips. Oh, and if you like a man’s jaw to be cut like glass, and his biceps to be firm in his shirt. And I suppose if your head is turned by an arse you could bounce a coin off of, and thighs that are strong and tight…that kind of person might find him attractive.”

“What the fuck?” Eggsy whispers, because whomever Harry is describing sounds suspiciously like…him.

“Merlin,” Harry growls.

“Relax,” Merlin snaps.

The video moves along again. “He’s just…there. Above me. Unattainable,” Harry says almost sadly.

“Better than the great Harry Hart?” Merlin asks.

“I’m not great, Merlin. I mean, I am…but not in comparison to Eggsy. He is beautiful, young, energetic. Full of life, deserving of the world. And what have I to give him? An old broken man who would simply worship the ground he walks on. A weary knight who would be happy to do everything he could to make Eggsy’s world a better place.”

Merlin stops the video. “So.”

Eggsy stares at Harry. Harry…Harry has feelings for him? Harry cares about him? “Merlin…”

“Nae, lad, I will be speaking for a moment. You are two of the best men I know, and two of the stupidest. Ye have both been pussyfooting around one another for ages now, pining away but never saying anything.”

“Wasn’t about to say anything,” Eggsy mumbles. “Why would I think it was a good idea? Had no clue that he…that…” 

“Exactly,” Harry says.

“Well, there’s only one thing to do now. The two of you must go out on a date.”

Eggsy quickly looks at Harry. A date? “I don’t know if…”

“I don’t believe you have the right to tell me what to do, Hamish,” Harry says, and Eggsy sinks into his chair again. Obviously Harry isn’t interested. He was obviously drunk when he’d said those things, and now he’s ashamed.

“I most certainly do,” Merlin says calmly. “Because ye know I can make your life a living hell. Does Friday suit?”

“I’m…I’m free on Friday,” Eggsy offers shyly, biting his bottom lip.

Harry glances at him and his face softens. He finally smiles. “I am also available.”

“Excellent.” Merlin rubs his hands together. “I will send a car and…”

“No you will not,” Harry interrupts. “I treat my dates with respect. I will come by to fetch you, Eggsy, if you are amenable. We will go for a nice dinner…I will make reservations.”

“That sounds aces,” Eggsy says. He looks at Merlin, suddenly confused and a bit scared, if he’s being honest.

“Dismissed,” Merlin says gently, and Eggsy scurries from the room without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy paces by his front door at half-six, loosening and straightening his tie, checking his hair in the mirror on the wall. They’d planned on Harry picking him up at 6:15 but of course Harry is late. Perhaps he’s not even coming at all. Perhaps he was embarrassed, or realized his feelings were just random flights of whimsy expressed in a bit of drunkenness.

The doorbell rings and Eggsy actually jumps although he’s been listening for it since six o’clock. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. “Hello, Harry.”

“Hello, my boy. You look quite handsome.” Harry’s eyes run over him. “Do forgive my tardiness.”

“Thanks, you look nice, too,” Eggsy says almost shyly, although Harry is dressed in a suit just like always. “And I’ve met you, Harry…know what to expect.”

“Shall we?” Harry steps aside and allows Eggsy to come through the door. He leads the way down the pavement in front of Eggsy’s tiny flat and opens the passenger door of a lovely Mercedes.

“Didn’t know you had one of these.” Eggsy runs a hand over the shining blue metal before sitting down.

Harry waits to speak until he’s behind the wheel. “I don’t. I signed it out of HQ. I figured you deserved the best.” 

“Oh,” Eggsy whispers. “That…that wasn’t necessary, but thank you.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says, turning to face him. “I’m not on this date because Merlin threatened me in some way. I really did wish to ask you out, but I…I was a bit bashful about it, I suppose. I never thought you’d say yes. Or you’d say yes, but only out of pity for me.”

“I’d never patronize you like that, Harry,” Eggsy promises. “I’d say yes because it was something I’d been dreaming about for ages.”

“Well, then.” Harry cleans his throat in a bit of adorable awkwardness. “Shall we go, then?” He puts the car into gear and pulls out onto the road. “I’ve made reservations at a charming little restaurant I think you’ll enjoy.”

“You didn’t need to go to so much trouble,” Eggsy whispers. Instead of making him feel better, Harry’s explanation has made him even more nervous. This is something Harry’s thought about, maybe even dreamt about, like Eggsy. They’re dressed up, going to a fancy restaurant…everything Eggsy associates with Harry. What if he doesn’t live up to what Harry expects? Being workmates…well, actually, boss and employee…that’s one thing. This is completely different.

The ride is fairly silent, which makes Eggsy even more nervous. He doesn’t know what to say, and just twists his hands on his lap. Harry pulls the Mercedes into a carpark and turns off the ignition. “It’s just a short walk up the street,” he promises, actually jumping out of the car to hold the door for Eggsy.

“Okay. Night’s nice for a walk,” Eggsy manages.

He tries to keep pace with Harry, but as usual, it’s like a poodle puppy keeping up with a Doberman. Just another example of why he’s not good enough for Harry. As soon as they enter the restaurant the maître ‘d approaches Harry with a grin. “Ah, Mr. Hart, good evening! And you’ve brought a guest.”

“Good evening, Phillip. I have a reservation.”

“Right this way.” Phillip leads them to a small table in the corner, where he hands them menus, a wine list, and wishes them a good evening.

“Would you like to look at this?” Harry asks politely, holding out the wine list.

“Nah…I mean, no thanks. Whatever you want is fine,” Eggsy says. He picks up the menu and looks at it, his heart dropping with every word. Roxy’s been working with him when it comes to fine dining and cuisine, but he doesn’t recognize most of what’s on the menu. Why can’t they write it in French and then explain it in English? “Not a big wine drinker,” he finally admits. He studies the menu again and finally finds a few dishes that include a word he knows, ‘poulette’ (chicken) and ‘poisson’ (fish), and decides he’ll just take a chance on one of them. He puts the menu down and starts touching the shining pieces of silverware in front of him.

Harry looks up from his menu. “Are you all right?”

“Me? Yeah, aces,” Eggsy says with a smile. He tries to keep his lips from trembling as he looks around. “This place is really pretty. All quiet and…well…romantic, I guess.”

“I suppose it is. I never truly saw the romantic side of it, but I do believe you’re right.” Eggsy gives him a shy smile, a blush flowing across his cheeks. He looks down at his lap, feeling like an idiot. If there was ever a poisson out of water, it’s him.

The wine steward approaches the table. “Good evening, gentlemen. May I make a few suggestions from our wine list this evening?”

“No, thank you…I’m afraid we won’t be staying.” Eggsy’s head snaps up and he stares at Harry in shock. “Do make our apologies to Phillip.”

“Harry, wait…I’m sorry. Did I say something, was I…”

“Not at all, dear boy. Do you trust me?”

“With my life,” Eggsy says honestly. Harry nods, stands, and Eggsy can only trot after him, feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet. Instead of going out the front door, however, Harry takes a turn down a back hallway past the loo. He holds open a small wooden door. “After you.”

“Harry…” Eggsy protests, but Harry just jerks his head. Eggsy sighs and goes through the door.

He finds himself in another back hallway, and Harry once again takes the lead. The hallway opens into a small dark pub, with ancient footie and rugby team photos on the wall, and cricket bats used as decoration. “Harry!” The barman yells. “Long time no see!”

“Hello, Eddie,” Harry says with a grin. “Could you pull a few pints for my friend and I?”

“Didn’t know you had friends, Harry.” The barman pulls two glasses from under the bar and fills them.

“I don’t when I’m around you, that’s for sure.” Harry plunks money down on the bar. “Eddie, my friend, Eggsy. Eggsy, this is Eddie.”

“Eggsy, nice to meet you.” Eddie gives him a nod. Eggsy can only nod back as he stumbles after Harry to a booth in the back, Harry carrying their pints. Harry removes his jacket, loosens his tie and sits down, leaving Eggsy standing by the table.

“Well, sit down,” Harry says. Eggsy slowly removes his own jacket and slides into the well-worn booth. “We can order something to eat after we have our pint. Their fish is amazing.”

“Harry…excuse me for asking, but what the fuck is going on?” Eggsy can only gape at him. “We was having a date, and now we’re not? Just mates in a pub?”

“Only if that’s what you want,” Harry says, his face falling.

“Wot? No!” Eggsy almost shouts. “I mean, no,” he repeats in a quieter tone. “I’m…I’m lost,” he admits.

“I must apologize, Eggsy.” Harry toys with the little coaster under his glass. “I made assumptions about this evening, and they were completely wrong.”

“Still lost,” Eggsy says.

“I was so very nervous, you see. I wanted tonight to go so well, because it’s something I’ve fantasized about for quite some time.”

“Fantasized?”

“Yes. I imagined picking you up in a car I knew you’d admire, taking you to a lovely restaurant, wooing you within an inch of your life before bringing you back to my home and, well…” Harry actually blushes. Eggsy has to take a large gulp from his glass to keep from grinning. “I wanted to impress you, show off a bit.”

“But Harry, you ain’t gotta do that!” Eggsy insists. “You’re perfect just the way you are. I already know how posh you are, how you know just what to do in a fancy place like that.”

“I suppose I just wanted to cover up all my faults and insecurities by peacocking about a bit,” Harry says quietly. He takes a rather large sip of his own beer.

“Faults?”

“I’m old. I’m beaten down by life, rather cynical and judgmental. What could I possibly offer you?”

“What could you offer me?” Eggsy almost chokes on his beer. “What can I offer you? I’m a new agent, barely know what I’m doing. I’ve finally learned all the forks and spoons around a dinner plate, and I can ask how to get to the loo in four languages. If it wasn’t for you, or Merlin, or Roxy, I’d probably be back in that ugly little flat getting my arse kicked on a regular basis. Why would you take a second look at me?”

“Because you are absolutely enchanting.” Harry reaches over in the dim secrecy of the booth and takes Eggsy’s hand. “I meant everything I said in that video Merlin showed you.”

“I meant it, too,” Eggsy whispers, squeezing Harry’s elegant fingers. They smile at each other for a moment. 

“Let’s start our date from this moment, shall we?” Harry asks. “I’m so glad you could come out with me tonight, Eggsy. You look quite handsome in your suit.”

“Thanks for picking me up and bringing me here, Harry. You’re looking very fit yourself.” Eggsy winks at him over the rim of his glass and notices Harry shudder the tiniest bit. “But you DID promise me an amazing piece of fish…how about we get started on that?”

“Gladly,” Harry says, sliding back out from the booth, giving Eggsy a lovely view as he walks away.

“You wasn’t lying,” Eggsy says with a sigh an hour later. He pushes his empty plate away and wipes the grease from his fingers. “That was fucking amazing.”

“Yes…I stumbled in here one day on a mission, believe it or not. I was trailing someone and they ducked in here. I followed and sat down to have a drink while I waited for the man in question to have his lunch. I fell in love with the place.” Harry looks around with a fond smile.

“Maybe we can come here again,” Eggsy says.

Harry’s smile grows. “I’d like that.”

Eggsy finishes his third pint and leans forward in the booth. He studies Harry’s handsome face for a long moment, eyes lingering on the sweet curve of his lips. “So, Harry…you said you thought about taking me on a date?”

“I did.” Harry finishes his own pint and pushes the glass to the side.

“You said…you said you’d hoped that we’d end up at your place?” Eggsy asks innocently. He licks his lips and Harry’s eyes drift down to his mouth. 

“The thought crossed my mind, yes.”

“Izzat thought still on your mind?”

Harry’s eyes slowly drag up to meet Eggsy’s. He seems to like what he sees there, because he says, “Absolutely.”

“I’m all done here,” Eggsy tells him.

“As am I.” Harry slides out from the booth and actually offers Eggsy a hand to help him up as well.

They walk back to the car in silence, Harry once more holding the car door for Eggsy before getting behind the wheel. Once in the car, however, he reaches over and puts a hand on Eggsy’s knee. Eggsy wraps his fingers around Harry’s own and sees him smile. Eggsy looks out the window as Harry drives, trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. He has enough experience with men that it’s not an issue, but this is HARRY. His dream man. He’s had wet dreams about Harry more than once.

Harry parks behind the little house and leads Eggsy up the back walk. They go into the house through the kitchen and Harry tosses his keys in a little bowl on the table. “My boy, I feel I should say something before we go any further.” Eggsy stops walking and leans back against the kitchen counter, both hands gripping its solid shiny edge. “I don’t wish…that is…I don’t want you to think this is all I’m after,” Harry blurts out. “This date came about because we were both drunk and admitted our feelings to a friend. And now, tonight, while not drunk, we’re both slightly tipsy. If this is to go further, I don’t want the foundation to be centered around alcohol consumption. I just…I’d want you here even if we only had water tonight.” Harry takes one of Eggsy’s hands and kisses each fingertip.

“I want this to go further…I mean, like than one date,” Eggsy says. He stares up into Harry’s handsome face. “I want to watch telly with you and go shopping with you. I want you to teach me about your butterflies.” Eggsy cups Harry’s face in his hand. “And honestly, as much as I want to get you naked and explore the body I’ve been dreaming about? If you don’t think it’s the right time for that, I’m fine with it. Just being with you is fucking aces, Harry…although getting you naked has been high on my list of priorities for quite some time.” He blushes and dips his head a bit. “And I promise that ain’t the alcohol talking.”

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry murmurs. He pins Eggsy in against the counter, his hands on either side of Eggsy’s face. “May I kiss you?”

“YES, Harry!” Eggsy exclaims, and then Harry’s mouth is on his.

Eggsy barely has time to think as Harry’s lips press against his own. His hands fist at Harry’s waist before one hand slowly goes up under Harry’s jacket to rest against the small of his back. Harry groans and teases at Eggsy’s mouth with his tongue, and that’s all it takes. Eggsy pulls him in closer, deepening the kiss, going up on tip toe for as much leverage as possible.

“May I take you upstairs, my darling boy?” Harry murmurs along his jaw.

“Please,” Eggsy all but begs. Harry sighs against his skin and regretfully pulls away.

“I do believe you know the way up to my room,” Harry says. “Let me lock up down here…you go ahead.”

“Yes, Harry.” Eggsy gives him one last kiss and slides around him.

As he goes up the stairs he orders his hands to stop shaking. Harry said he wants him. Harry said he wants MORE than just one night. It’s all Eggsy’s ever wanted, and it’s right here, within his grasp! As embarrassed as he’d been when Merlin started his little video, he now wants to give the bald bastard the world on a silver platter.

Eggsy enters Harry’s blue and grey bedroom and carefully hangs his suit jacket over the back of a chair before toeing off his shoes and tucking them under the foot of the bed. He then removes his tie and slips it into one of the coat pockets. He starts to unbutton his shirt, but then imagines how he’d feel if Harry came upstairs half undressed and he’d had nothing to do with it. He’d be disappointed. So instead he heads into the en suite and washes up. Eggsy studies himself in the mirror, trying to see himself the way Harry sees him. What did Harry say? “Eyes that change from ocean blue to jade green…sweet pink lips…a jaw cut like glass.” Eggsy turns this way and that, finally shrugging and giving up.

When he returns to the bedroom Harry is there, hanging up his jacket. “Hey,” Eggsy says almost shyly.

“Hello.” Harry gives him an equally shy smile and then sits down to remove his shoes. He sits up with one in his hand, looking at Eggsy thoughtfully. “You know, I used to have more…what do they call it? Game? Yes. I had game, once, I promise you.”

Harry looks so serious and pensive at the lost of his ‘game’ that Eggsy bursts out laughing. He can’t help it. “I promise Harry, whatever ‘game’ you had? Ya still got it.” He saunters over to stand between Harry’s knees, tilting his handsome face up. “Lured me in…hook, line, and sinker.” He kisses Harry’s nose and then undoes his tie, flinging it across the room.

“I’d imagined seducing you, taking my time, getting you to beg for me to make love to you,” Harry murmurs.

“No need to seduce the willing, Harry…and I’m fairly certain there’s gonna be a lot of begging tonight.” Eggsy moves in to sit on Harry’s lap, kneeling on either side of his slender hips. Harry moans and kisses him, Eggsy’s hand sliding through his hair and pulling the curls from their product. 

“You are so beautiful…I cannot believe you’re really here. That you want me.” Harry’s fingers shake ever so slightly as they pull Eggsy’s shirt from the waist of his trousers and start to undo the buttons.

“I’ve wanted you for ages, Harry. Never thought I could have you.” Eggsy hisses as Harry’s hands slide over his bare chest. “Oh, fuck, Harry, dreamt of your fingers on my skin.” He reaches around Harry’s neck so he can undo his cuff buttons. The shirt slides from his arms with a whisper and Harry leans back to drink him in.

“You are a work of art.” Harry trails a finger down his collarbone to his sternum and over to a nipple. “I’ve seen footage of your training, you know. The night Merlin flooded the dorm? I’ve watched it over and over, just to see the water drip down your gorgeous pectoral muscles…to drink in the way your wet pajamas hug your body.”

“You’re a bit of a filthy old man, aren’t you?” Eggsy asks with a grin. “I love that about you.”

“Oh, my boy, you have NO idea,” Harry growls, rolling Eggsy onto his back. Eggsy giggles and pulls him in for a kiss, fighting and tugging at Harry’s buttons until his shirt is open as well. “I’m not as young as…”

“Oh, do shut the fuck up, Harry,” Eggsy growls. “You talk about your age one more time and I’m going home, ya get me?” He runs a hand through the light fur of chest hair and sighs. “Bloody perfect, I’m thinking.”

“I do adore you, even if you’re ridiculously stubborn,” Harry says with a grin, and then he’s kissing Eggsy and words fade away.

As he’d expected, Harry’s hands are simply magic. They ghost over the places where Eggsy wants them most, and then they move in with a wicked vengeance that has Eggsy whimpering. And Eggsy has never imagined the way Harry could use his tongue…sliding along the curve of Eggsy’s earlobe, flickering against his bottom lip, digging into the divot of his throat. Eggsy is rock hard by now, cock pressing against the unforgiving fabric of his pants and trousers. Harry soon holds his body over Eggsy’s, occasionally rolling his own hardness against Eggsy’s leg. They’ve not spoken of specifics, of course, but the way Eggsy’s legs spread and wrap around Harry is about the most blatant invitation he can give.

“Harry, want to tell you something,” Eggsy says finally, panting for breath and pushing Harry away a bit. “I know…I know you’re aware of my history, and I’m sure you probably even know my medical information, since you’re Arthur and all. I…”

“Shh, darling.” Harry presses a finger to Eggsy’s lips. “As Arthur, I investigate my agent’s medical file only when it’s necessary for a mission. I would never betray anyone’s trust in that way. And as for your ‘history,’ I’m assuming you mean what you had to do for your stepfather. It does not make me view you any differently.”

“I just want you to know I been tested on the regular, even before I came to Kingsman.” It’s important to Eggsy that Harry know this. “I would never do anything to hurt you. Even though I know we’ll use protection, just wanted you to know I’m clean.”

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry says fondly, kissing his nose, his cheeks, his chin. “You are incredible.”

Eggsy opens his mouth to reply but then Harry’s hand is at his belt and thoughts fly away once more. Eggsy lifts and does the appropriate wriggling and then his pants and trousers are down on the floor. “Like what you see?” A cheeky statement is all Eggsy can come up with at the moment, for Harry is literally devouring him with his eyes.

“That, my boy, is an understatement.” Harry’s hands smooth up the insides of Eggsy’s legs.

“You naked too, Harry, okay?” Eggsy is barely able to get the words out. 

Harry smiles and crawls off the bed to finish undressing. Eggsy’s mouth goes dry at the sight of his beautiful cock, the way it stands proud and hard in front of Harry’s body. “Like what you see?” Harry asks with a bit of a wink. He leans over and retrieves lube and a condom from the nightstand.

“Better than I even dreamt it,” Eggsy says honestly, almost making grabby hands. Instead he eagerly holds out his arms, frowning as Harry shakes his head.

“No, Eggsy. I’m going to do what I’VE been dreaming about.” He kneels between Eggsy’s feet, picks up one of his legs, and starts kissing his way up the inside of his thigh.

“Oh, fuck ME,” Eggsy moans.

“Eventually,” Harry promises with a wink from the back of Eggsy’s knee. “I’ve imagined how your thighs would taste against my lips…”

“Fuck.” Eggsy’s head falls back and he grabs at the sheets. Harry takes his time working down Eggsy’s left leg, and then his right. Eggsy’s eyes flutter open again when Harry stops. “Wot?”

“I would like…if I could…” Harry looks at Eggsy’s throbbing dick and actually licks his lips.

“Harry, I give permission for you to lick, suck, taste, kiss, finger or fuck anything on my body,” Eggsy says breathlessly. “Except maybe my nose, cuz that’s just rank.”

“Thank you,” Harry whispers, and literally goes in for the kill. 

Eggsy’s dead. He MUST be dead, and this is heaven. Harry’s soft lips and hot tongue simply suckle the head of Eggsy’s dick for a long moment before he slides down further. And further. And further. Soon Harry’s lips are pressed against the root of Eggsy’s cock and he’s doing everything he can not to thrust up into the lovely heat. Harry may complain that he’s old, but Eggsy is very thankful for the years of experience. Harry seems to know every trick, every secret of Eggsy’s body, and when his long finger starts to push inside Eggsy literally feels as if he’s having an out of body experience.

“Oh…oh, fuck, Harry…” Eggsy presses a hand to the back of Harry’s head even as his body tries to take more of Harry inside.

“I have you, my dearest Eggsy. I will take care of you.”

And as promised, Eggsy ends up begging. It’s only when he starts cursing at Harry and calling him words he didn’t realize he knew that Harry finally pulls away, chuckling against Eggsy’s skin and giving little nips against his hipbones. “Please, Harry, need you,” Eggsy begs.

“I will always do my level best to give you everything you need, Eggsy.” Harry settles Eggsy’s body a bit and then leans over him. “You have my word.”

“You have my everything,” Eggsy blurts out before he can stop himself. Harry stares down into his eyes, reaches up to touch his cheek, and then slowly pushes inside.

Eggsy remembers it all, he truly does. He remembers the way Harry fills him, the way he seems to complete him. He remembers how Harry finds the right spot almost immediately, twisting and jabbing so the fat head of his dick hits Eggsy’s sweet spot with every thrust. He remembers wrapping his legs around Harry’s slim waist, heels digging into Harry’s arse, urging him on. He remembers the way Harry links their fingers together, pinning Eggsy’s hands over his head as he makes Eggsy come without one finger on his cock.

But it’s as if someone else was living it, because he seems to be waking up from a trance after it’s all said and done…Harry softening within him, Harry’s curls tickling his chin as he presses his face to Eggsy’s heaving chest. “Oh, Eggsy…that was…I have no words,” Harry whispers against his skin. “It’s as if…as if I’ve been waiting for someone like you.”

“Harry,” Eggsy pants. “I ain’t…”

“I’ve never had anyone I could be myself with…completely, utterly myself.” Harry raises himself up to look him in the eye. “I can be Harry Hart, gentleman, with someone. I can be Harry Hart, gentleman spy, with someone. But you’re the first person with whom I could simply be Harry Hart. Me, the good and the bad.”

“I quite like the good AND the bad,” Eggsy whispers, touching his cheek. “And I quite adore Harry Hart.”

Two days later Roxy comes back to her flat to find a basket of wine, cheese and crackers on her doorstep, just as Merlin finds a bottle of his favorite whiskey on his desk.


End file.
